ShadowClan/Roleplay
Archives: [1] ---- Applefur sat off to the side of camp, mottled creamy-white pelt sleek and glossy from previously cleaning it earlier that morning. The molly dipped her head as she lurched forward towards the exit. She had been bored in camp all, as a kitten she had thought being a warrior would be great but it was boring. Lizardstripe on the other paw was making trouble for herself, she had been snooping around the borders and even crossing them to explore the other territories. 16:38, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Pineheart padded into camp, her long fur clumped and muddy, as usual. She carried shrew in her jaws, which she dropped on the fresh-kill pile. She settled outside the warriors den, deciding to begin the long task of grooming. She knew it'd just get messed up in a few moments, but it was nice to not feel like a flea-bag. 19:06, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Applefur lurched forward as she watched her father head to the nursery where Robinfur was resting inside the nursery. Lizardstripe hadn't been too keen on her new family, her and Applefur having a sort of rivalry. The tabby and white warrior cast her step-sister a glare before trotted off towards the exit and disappeared out of camp. 16:55, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Ruinfoot was about to take a seat near the elder's den, but caught a glimpse of Pineheart entering the camp. He decided not to pass up the opportunity to talk with someone, and he made his way over. "Hello, Pineheart. How's the prey running today?" 23:38 Sun May 28 Pineheart blinked up at Ruinfoot in faint surprise. No one really spoke to her, scorning her 'odd legs.' "Hi, Ruinfoot. The prey's running great, I caught more than usual today," she mewed, remembering her shrew. She frowned, glancing at her tail which was already covered in pine needles."Oh well," she murmured quietly to herself. "How are you today?" 00:33, May 29, 2017 (UTC) "That's good to hear. I'm well, thank you," he replied courteously, taking a seat. While he noticed her dissatisfaction with her appearance, he made no attempt to comment on it to avoid being rude. Instead, he scanned the camp, eyes narrowing as he noticed Applefur's hostile look. While he didn't know much about Applefur or her step-sister, he could clearly sense that there was something going on between them- and not something positive. He made a mental note to try and ask Applefur about it later- when she wasn't in a hostile mood, that is. 02:37 Mon May 29 Pineheart followed Ruinfoot's gaze to Applefur, wondering why she looked so moody. She glanced away, hoping her staring wasn't noticed. 04:04, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Ruinfoot turned his head to Pineheart, and lowered his voice. "What do you think's going on between those two?" he asked, flicking one ear towards the cats mentioned. 13:17 Sun Jun 4 The dark-coated deputy was last to return to camp, proudly carrying a snake in her jaws. It was a fine catch, something she prided in and hoped to show-off to the Clan's kittens...although, it'd probably terrify most of them. Hiddenstar, on the other hand, glanced at his Shadowsong's catch in disgust. Ew...he could never quite get over the scaly texture of snakes. 16:30, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Pineheart shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe one put ants in the others nest?" she suggested, lightly, then added more seriously. "I don't know. They got into an argument, I think." 00:19, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Darkkit walked into the clan camp. He was a nervous kit, very jumpy. He had no idea what would happen to him in a few moons. He would be the part of a great prophecy, one that would decide if the clans would live or die. He walked around.'' 'This is nice,' He thought. Then while he was walking, he almost bumped into the shadowclan leader, Hiddenstar. "Ah, a young kit!" Hiddenstar meowed. "y-yes."He stammered."I-I'm D-Darkkit!""Hello darkkit!" Hiddenstar purred. "First time seeing the camp?""Yes!" He squeaked. "Well, I'd better go, Have fun!" '''Phew. Hiddenstar is really nice. I can't wait to be an apprentice!'He padded into camp, feeling better than before.-Seapelt- Category:Roleplay